


Fire

by Ihni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fire, Gen, Poetry, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale and fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

You’re wearing a mask forged in fire and deceit  
Building walls around you to protect you from the heat  
But masks and walls can’t hide the fact that inside, you are frail  
 _Remember_ , boy, remember what can happen when you fail

She barged into your life one day and nothing was the same  
You fell for her, which was essential for her little game  
A game, it turned out, that she had decided she would win  
She did, as well, but it was all because _you let her in_

Your family died because of you, there’s no one left to trust  
They turned to flames, to fire; turned to ashes then to dust  
You remember flashing lights and shock and disbelief  
All that faded though, and you were left with rage and grief

Disappointment and disgust; how could you’ve been so blind?  
With sickness in your heart you fled - left everything behind  
And in the years to follow you were fighting for control  
The traitor stole your innocence; the fire took your soul

And you wear the mask of wrath - turn everyone away  
Haven’t let a soul come closer to you since that day  
‘Cause you remember how it ended, the last time you fell  
And you hate yourself and it’s a fiery, burning hell

**Author's Note:**

> "Essentially, Derek, you're the victim of sexual assault  
> and yet you walk around and think that everything's your fault."
> 
> This man's life is just tragic. I feel for him - really, I do.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing relevant.


End file.
